


Confident

by tsuristyle



Category: SMAP
Genre: Holding Hands, M/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuristyle/pseuds/tsuristyle
Summary: Nakai doesn't know how his bandmate can be so confident right now, sitting next to him on the couch, knees just barely brushing, one hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey and the other reaching over to touch the back of Nakai's hand softly.(Self-indulgent Nakatsu fluff. Set in 2003.)





	

"Should we hold hands?"  
  
There's something different about Tsuyoshi-- maybe it's from his drama, something left over from embodying a man facing his own impending death for so long, or maybe it's been there from the start, quietly building up under the surface-- but somehow he seems a little more confident, a little more self-assured in his place. Nakai doesn't know how his bandmate can be so confident right now, sitting next to him on the couch, knees just barely brushing, one hand wrapped around a glass of whiskey and the other reaching over to touch the back of Nakai's hand softly. But Nakai's already confessed and Tsuyoshi accepted-- he _accepted_ , god, it must be a joke but the look on Tsuyoshi's face is anything but-- and now while Nakai is still trying to wrap his brain around how _easy_ it was Tsuyoshi is looking at him and smiling and trying to hold his hand and it's overwhelming.  
  
If they hold hands, then what? Should they kiss? How should they kiss? Should it just be a quick, light thing or should it be deeper and would that lead to other things? Would Tsuyoshi want to? Does _he_ want to? And does that mean they're a couple now, and supposed to do couple-like things, like go on dates and make dinner for each other and spend all their spare time with each other?  
  
Tsuyoshi seems to make the decision for him, gently settling his hand on top of his. Nakai bites his lip and slowly-- slowly-- turns his hand over. There. They're holding hands. It's warm and soft and nice and he's not panicking at all.  
  
He looks up to find Tsuyoshi blushing at him. _Blushing_. Maybe his bandmate isn't as self-assured as he's acting after all.  
  
"Nakai-kun," Tsuyoshi says, just that, nothing more. But the way he says it makes Nakai tighten his hand, a little more confident, a little more sure.


End file.
